Angel & Kaito
by ediloveforever
Summary: el silencio puede ser el peor error de tu vida y Miku lo entenderá de la peor forma- one-shot.


**Miku. **

_**Es increíble como las cosas cambian tan rápido…**_

Realmente había sido una semana horrible, y no solo por el hecho de que estaba llena de trabajos y pruebas -aun no entiendo la costumbre de los senseis de poner todo junto-, sino que sobre todo –aunque cuesta admitirlo- por culpa de _él. _

_Hola ¿Cómo has estado?_

_¿Quieres que salgamos?_

Creo que fue así como comenzó todo hace más de un mes, todo estaba bien, normal pero esa frase de verdad cambio todo.

_Hola ¿ha pasado algo? No me has respondido_

_los mensajes que te he dejado._

Suspiro. Que si ha pasado algo? Bueno la verdad es que no ha pasado nada aun, nada para ti pero mucho para mí.

_Hola… de verdad creo que si paso algo_

_si eh hecho algo mal dímelo._

_Te extraño._

Y no eres el único, yo también extraño nuestras charlas, el cómo en una frase me hacías reír toda una tarde, el cómo era agradable leer los mensajes que dejabas y las largas conversaciones idiotas que teníamos pero que me hacían sacar una sonrisa aun en los peores momentos.

_Hola… de verdad perdón por favor háblame_

_siento si te he hecho o dicho algo malo _

_jamás quise herirte o algo parecido _

_no quiero que pase como la última vez y nos dejemos_

_de hablar…por favor responde._

La última vez… si de verdad no fue agradable, cuando leí ese mensaje en que querías que dejare de hablarte y buscarte, cortar cualquier lazo conmigo. De verdad quede en shock y luego… sentí mucho dolor, pensé que había hecho lo que tanto temía…lastimarte…Meses más tarde cuando volviste hablarme me sentí tan feliz al saber que tu alejamiento no fue por causa mía y que querías restaurar nuestra amistad. Aun así no pude evitar enojarme cuando la defendiste pero bueno de verdad la querías no podía esperar otra cosa de ti…

_Hola… por favor Miku de verdad_

_háblame, dime lo que sea, tu silencio_

_me hace mucho daño_

Oh que horrible fue leer eso, yo también sufría al ver tus mensajes, tus estados y tus fotos, todo indicaba que estabas pasándolo realmente mal, pero no eras el único, ser indiferente cada vez me costaba más. Y así siguió todo tu mensajes día tras día, y yo ignorante día tras día… hasta que por fin tu paciencia se acabó y todo termino…

_De verdad ya no sé qué hacer_

_me culpo por cosas que capaz que ni siquiera hice_

_tanto te cuesta decir "no quiero saber nada más de ti"_

_ya estoy harto no llorare más por ti _

_creo que eh sufrido suficiente _

_nuestra "amistad" hasta aquí llego._

_Adiós._

Lo sabía, sabía que en algún momento esto iba pasar, es más esperaba que pasara pero aun así, saber que venía el golpe no evito que no doliera…pero era lo mejor para _él. _

No sé qué paso lo último que recuerdo es estar pensando en él , luego un dolor muy grande en mi costado izquierdo que dio paso a muchos gritos pidiendo ayuda y luego nada solo una nube negra…así creo que me han atropellado.

**Kaito**

De verdad este último mes ha sido horrible, no puedo creer que todo acabara así, que a ella no le importara mis sentimientos ni como lo he pasado…creí que luego de leer mi último mensaje me contestaría, me diría algo, aun hasta el último minuto pensé que me pediría perdón y me daría una explicación de su comportamiento y yo la perdonaría y todo seguiría como antes. Pero no, ni siquiera recibí un adiós de su parte, espere como un bobo tres días y nada. Así que se acabó. Ya no llorare ni sufriré más por ella no lo merece bastante ya he sufrido por su culpa ya no más.

Llego cansado a mi casa, al parecer no hay nadie mejor así no tengo ánimos de fingir una sonrisa para no preocupar a las personas que quiero. Subo directamente a mi habitación sin dirigirme a la cocina como normalmente haría… por dios de verdad que estoy mal, creo que mucho más mal que cuando Luka me dijo que no quería volver conmigo. Por kami-sama de verdad que tengo mala suerte.

Entro a mi habitación y me llevo un susto de muerte, ahí en el marco de mi ventana sentada de lado con una pierna doblada y apoyada en la ventana mientras que la otra colgaba floja hacia el piso, su hermoso cabello amarrado en sus dos coletas características que se mecían con el viento mientras su rostro miraba con cierta nostalgia a la calle. Ahí estaba como una aparición angelical, tan bella como la última vez que la vi…._Miku._

-¿Miku?-llame, es imposible no puedo creerlo que sea ella.

-Oh~ ya has vuelto- me contesto mientras giraba todo su cuerpo quedando sentada frente a mí.

-Pero como…? Que haces aquí…?-

-Vine a verte-dijo sin más. Por kami-sama que descarada…

-Vine a verte? Enserio? ¡Pero qué te pasa, como puedes tener el descaro de venir así no más, como si nada hubiera pasado!-vi como abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y como se echaba hacia atrás por la sorpresa que le había causado mi actitud. Es verdad, jamás la había tratado así siempre fui dulce y cariñoso con ella pero ese era el antiguo kaito y era hora que ella se diera cuenta de lo que su actitud provoco en mí.

-y-yo…-vaya de verdad que la sorprendí, jamás la había visto dudar en algo, su confianza y firmeza al hablar fue lo que más me llamo la atención y me gusto- Kaito- susurro, no me había dado cuenta pero de un momento a otro ella se bajó de la ventana y ahora está de pie delante mío mordiéndose el labio, tic que hacia cada vez que se sentía nerviosa o había hecho algo malo.

-mira no sé qué haces aquí, o cómo fue que entraste pero quiero que te vayas de aquí, creí ser muy claro en mi último mensaje, haber no espera creo que tú fuiste más clara al haberme ignorado por todo un mes- susurre con frialdad y sarcasmo. Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento de que me comportara así con ella y me está costando horrores actuar así y no hacer lo que dice mi corazón…abrasarla y pedirle perdón por mis palabras…pero no, no debo dudar no debo caer de nuevo.

-lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, no puedo irme de aquí aunque créeme es lo que deseo hacer-me dice mientras debía la mirada.

-oh así que ahora tienes problemas para ignorarme? Por kami Miku de verdad no tengo tiempo para tu bipolaridad solo vete ya-

-no puedo debo hacer algo primero-me dice firmemente

Me llevo las manos a mi cabeza y me revuelvo el pelo exasperado. Es tan testaruda que podríamos estar toda la tarde discutiendo. Suspiro.

-está bien dime una vez que es lo que quieres para que te puedas ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-me mira cabreada, sé que le molesto mi comentario pero ya no estoy como para ser delicado con ella.

-okey… mira sé que te parecerá extraño pero es la verdad, mi misión aquí es hacerte feliz y hasta que no lo seas no podre marcharme de tu lado- responde con simpleza tirándose a mi cama. Pero que…?

-realmente te has vuelto loca, hacerme feliz? Sabes creo que sabes perfectamente cómo PUDISTE hacerme feliz porque créeme en este momento nada que tenga que ver contigo puede hacer feliz-esto se está pasando de la raya, ya no aguanto más. La tome del brazo levantándola de la cama empecé a arrastrarla fuera de mi habitación-sabes mejor vete y por todo el amor del mundo no me busques más-

-NO ESPERA! SUELTAME!- decía mientras bajábamos por la escalera. Yo solo la ignoraba-por favor escúchame sé que soy la última persona que quieres ver pero si no cumplo mi misión no poder entrar al cielo-me detuve abruptamente al final del pasillo en dirección a la puerta de entrada y la mire como si fuera un espécimen extraño.

-pero que locuras estás hablando? Mira si te metiste algún grupo religioso o tu colegio te metió ideas haya tu pero no me involucres en tus cosas raras- le dije.

-no es ninguna locura y no tiene nada que ver con grupos de religiosos o cosas semejantes sabes que nunca fui fanática de esas cosas-dice de forma exasperada mientras rueda los ojos. Odio que haga eso me hace sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño que dijo algo muy obvio- de verdad Kaito créeme lo que te digo, necesito hacerte feliz para descansar en paz- aja ahí está el meollo del asunto.

- es por no? Tu conciencia no te deja dormir verdad? Pues bien merecido lo tienes. Tienes alguna idea de cómo sufrí este mes, de cuanto llore, te he perdonado muchas cosas Miku, cerrando por mi propia cuenta las heridas que tú te encargas de abrir una y otra vez. Ya me canse de esto, no puedo seguir sufriendo por alguien a quien ni siquiera le importo-tengo que acabar con esto de una vez, siento que voy a poner a llorar en cualquier momento y no quiero que me vea así, no ya me he humillado lo suficiente.

-Kaito…-escucho su voz dolida, dirijo mi mirada a la suya y no puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver dolor en esas gemas hermosas que tiene por ojos. No Kaito basta no puedes volver a caer.

-creo que quedo todo claro, así que por favor vete y no vuelvas nunca más-digo aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta para abrirla y que toda esta locura acabe por fin.

-estoy muerta Kaito, y al menos que no te haga feliz kami-sama no dejara que descanse en paz-me detuve a un centímetro de tocar la puerta y me di la vuelta tan rápido que me llegue a marear.

-qué?-susurre.

**Miku**

No puedo creer que esto suceda, solo hace algunas horas atrás yo estaba saliendo del colegio caminando como cualquier día normal hacia mi hogar, mañana tenía una prueba de física y disertación de historia por lo que mis planes para mi tarde era estar pegada a los libros, y tal vez hablar un poco con mis amigas. Todo normal, todo corriente, todo bien…pero ya no es así, todo cambio en unos cuantos segundos, ya no tendré que preocuparme por reprobar el examen de mañana o quedarme en blanco en medio de la disertación, ni mañana, ni nunca más.

-ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA ?!- el grito que pego Kaito me hiso volver a la realidad. Uff sí que lo tengo difícil, es comprensible que no me crea, si fuera al revés yo tampoco lo creería ni mucho menos después de lo que le hice.- POR KAMI, SAL DE MI CASA AHORA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE DIGAS TAN GRANDE IDIOTES-

- es la verdad- le respondí con calma mientras me acercaba lentamente-y si quieres lo puedo probar-dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina y cogía un cuchillo de gran proporción. Al volver Kaito seguía en la misma posición, pegado a la puerta con cara de espanto.-muy bien observa-levante el cuchillo con mis dos manos y lo dirigí rápidamente hacia mi abdomen.

-NOO-grito Kaito, pero ya era tarde el cuchillo me había atravesado y yo seguía como si nada-pero qué diablos….?-exclamó alarmado al apreciar claramente que el cuchillo me había atravesado pero sin dejar huella, es decir sin sangre ni nada por el estilo- es-s-s- v-ve-verdad- dice tartamudeando mientras pierde todo color y yo temo lo peor…segundos después mis sospechas cobran vida, Kaito yace sobre el piso de la sala desmayado…creo que no fue la mejor forma de decirlo.

Media hora después Kaito yace acostado en su cama mientras yo floto por toda su habitación curioseando, a ver qué cosas puedo encontrar que me ayude con mi misión.

-por kami… así que no fue un sueño-escucho decir detrás de mí y al voltearme de doy cuenta de que ha despertado y me mira con ojos desorbitados.

-je créeme no lo es por más que quisiera-dije con una sonrisa triste.

-pero como es que…? Por kami Miku que fue lo que te paso-me dice con tristeza. Yo suspiro y me acerco sentándome en posición india frente suyo.

- que me paso? Pues me atropellaron camino a casa ,así de simple, no recuerdo mucho, pero por lo que averigüe después de "despertar", al parecer el conductor iba borracho por lo que no se dio cuenta del cambio sumado al exceso de velocidad y una niña distraída puff niña muerta fin-relate como si estuviera comentando el clima que hace hoy.

-PERO MIKU! EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS QUE NO LO VISTE- me regaño a lo que yo solo me encogí de hombros. Seguro que si le digo _quien _ocupaba mis pensamientos se sentirá culpable así que mejor me quedo callada-Miku, yo…oh diablos no puedo creerlo, sabes quiero creer que esto es un sueño, una pesadilla mejor dicho Miku tu-tu estas oh kami- no puedo resistirlo me tiro sobre el para abrasarlo cuando rompe a llorar. Esconde su rostro en mi pecho a la vez que escondo el mío sobre su cabello azul. Por qué será que siempre termino haciéndote daño mi querido Kaito?

-perdón por eso- me dice luego de haber llorado unos largos minutos.

-no está bien- le digo mientras lentamente lo separo de mí y poso una mano en su mejilla limpiando un rastro de lagrima que había quedado, acción que provoca que más de estas salgan de sus ojos azules. Siempre eh pensado que ver el mar es lo mismo que mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, pensamiento que se reafirma más ahora que están acuosos, es una visión tan hermosa y triste a la vez.

Nos quedamos otros varios minutos viéndonos diciendo con la mirada todo lo que no podemos decir con palabras. Ahora al tenerlo así de cerca me doy cuenta de cuanto lo he extrañado. Suspiro. Es verdad lo que dicen nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes para siempre…ya no es mi decisión lo que nos separa sino algo mucho más fuerte y duradero…

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta. Oh mi dulce y cariñoso Kaito como te extrañaba. Esta es tu verdadera esencia ser dulce como la miel y reconfortante como un osito de peluche.

-pues supongo que si-respondo con un intento de sonrisa.

Niega-no hablo enserio, sabes que jamás me has podido mentir-odio eso, no me gusta que me lea como un libro abierto-dímelo Miku, sabes que siempre eh estado aquí para ti-y como si hubiera accionado un interruptor exploto.

-COMO CREES QUE ESTOY HE?-grito mientras mis lágrimas caen sin control-ESTOY … SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE FUE ABRIR LOS OJOS Y VERME TIRADA EN EL PISO LLENA DE SANGRE? VER COMO TRATABAN DE TRAERME DE VUELTA? LA DESESPERACION QUE ME ENVUELVE AL VER QUE NO PUEDO REGRESAR A MI CUERPO? VER COMO MI MADRE REZA DESESPERADAMENTE PARA QUE EL CUERPO QUE LE PIDEN RECONOCER NO SEA EL MIO? Y ESCUCHAR SU GRITO AL VER QUE SI ERA YO...OH POR KAMI...SU GRITO-me estremezco y sigo llorando con más fuerza aun-SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE ES SER CONCIENTE DE QUE TUS SUEÑOS SE ACABARON, QUE YA NO TIENES FUTURO?, EL VER QUE TODO ACABO, LAS PRUEBAS, LOS RETOS, LAS SALIDAS CON AMIGOS, LOS CARIÑOS DE TU MADRE? TODO TODO SE ACABO…..y saber que lo último que hiciste fue lastimar a la única persona que te ayudo a sacar una sonrisa aun en los momentos más difíciles?-mi voz se convierte en un susurro a la par que mis sollozos aumentan corriendo el riesgo de hiperventilarme, pero eso ya no importa ya no…

Siento como unos brazos me acobijan y me mecen con calma y amor, sobre todo amor, siento como poco a poco me voy calmando mientras Kaito me susurra palabras de apoyo y consuelo.

-sabes? Creo que se cómo me harías feliz pero no quiero dejarte marchar-me dice luego de minutos de silencio. Yo lo miro y espero a que continúe- quiero ser egoísta pero quiero que sea feliz, siempre lo he querido…

-dímelo por favor...aunque quisiera quedarme aquí tengo un tiempo límite para mi cumplir mi misión, ya sabes si no entro arriba me iré abajo-abre los ojos alarmado-hey pero no te preocupes siempre me hice la idea de que iría a parar haya digo una persona tan hentai como yo no puede ir a otro lugar-digo intentando bromear. A lo que él solo suelta un risita y pone los ojos en blanco.

- Miku…aun así no dejare que pase eso, así que te lo diré-

-está bien pero se consiente que en el momento que lo cumpla me iré de inmediato-digo con voz acongojada. El me mira tragando saliva y asiente.

-bueno es bastante sencillo…quiero que me digas el porqué de tu actitud-abro los ojos al máximo y renuente me separo un poco de su pecho.

-de verdad quieres eso? Que te parece un viaje a Disney o un manga que quieras? De verdad puedo conseguirte lo que sea-dije tratando de evitar contestar.

-Miku…-me dice en forma de regaño.

-está bien, está bien…bueno pero antes tengo una petición-asiente- quiero que vayas donde mi madre y le digas que la amo mucho y que por favor no se rinda y que siga sus sueños por mí-digo intentando contener las lágrimas y veo que él hace lo mismo mientras susurra" lo prometo"- bueno-suspiro- mi actitud fue por tu bien- me mira arqueando una ceja y con cara de "enserio?"- aunque no lo creas es verdad…Kaito sé que te eh lastimado pero si hubiéramos seguido el rumbo de esta historia habría sido la peor decisión que tomaras, tal vez me este imaginado cosas de tu parte pero…, ahí me estoy enredando, pero bueno, uf haber cómo te lo digo… Kaito cada vez que eh estado con alguien que me trata tan bien y me cuida tanto yo soy más hiriente y fría con esa persona y siempre termino lastimándolo de la peor forma diciendo cosas horribles…

yo no quería que esto me pasara contigo, créeme cuando te digo que mi silencio fue mucho menos doloroso a comparación de lo que te hubiera hecho pasar si dejaba que todo marchara a como estaba pasando…es mas ya estaba siendo mala contigo, era cortante y evitaba salir contigo sabía que si seguía así íbamos a llegar a la etapa final donde te hiero en lo más profundo…

Mira no sé porque hago esto, supongo que tengo miedo a querer demasiado a alguien y me abandone…tengo miedo de sufrir…yo de verdad perdón por todo lo que te hecho pasar, sé que he sido mala y no te lo mereces, no tu que tan bien me has hecho…te acuerdas del día de tu cumpleaños y como lloraste porque no fui? Bueno esa vez sé que la vez que más te lastime y el motivo no era por evitarte si no porque soy tímida y ese día descubrí algo que no estaba preparada para enfrentar además de que fue una época muy mala en mi vida…nunca quise decirte porque no querías que te preocuparas por mí, no quería que borraras tan hermosa sonrisa que tienes y que hace que mis días mejoren, te quiero Kaito y perdóname de verdad…

Paso el tiempo y él no me decía nada, tal vez solo fueron segundos pero yo los sentí como una eternidad, me sentía asustada de verdad, temía su reacción. Tiempo después sentí su mano en mi mejilla así que levante la mirada temiendo lo que iba a encontrar, y me sorprendí mucho cuando vi lo que me esperaba. En sus ojos no había odio o rechazo, sino un cariño y comprensión que definitivamente no esperaba.

-eres la persona más tonta que he conocido-me dijo con una sonrisa-no puedo creer que eso fuera lo que nos mantenía separados, sabes cuál es tu problema jamás dices lo que sientes y cuesta tanto averiguar tus pensamientos aunque creas que puedo leerte bien, no siempre es así, eres todo un misterio pequeña Miku…sabes no me importa haber continuado con esto si tan solo me hubieras expresados tus sentimientos-agache la mirada avergonzada-hey mírame-lo mire-es normal tener miedo, yo también lo tengo pero solo hay una forma de superar los miedos y es enfrentándolos-acerco lentamente su rostro al mío hasta posar su frente con la mia-ohh pequeña que tan diferente hubiera sido nuestro futuro si tan solo me hubieras dicho esa palabra…-sentí como nuevamente se formaba un nudo en mi garganta.

-perdón fui tan tonta, y ahora….yo...-las lagrimas volvieron a caer por mis megillas

-shhh pequeña tranquila-me consoló mientras posaba delicadamente sus manos en ambos lados de mi cara-no tengo nada que perdonar….estoy tan feliz de que por fin fueras sincera conmigo que lo demás no tiene importancia-

Luego de esas palabras poco a poco empecé a sentir una gran paz y como mi cuerpo empezaba a transformarse en pequeñas luces brillantes…

-vaya no pensé que fuera instantáneo-dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-cr-creo que es hora de decir adiós-mencione con la voz quebrada.

- sí creo que lo es-dice embozando una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos-

-puedo hacer algo?-pregunte en mi último minuto de valor y vida que tenía a su lado.

-claro-lentamente rodee con mis manos su cuello, y fui acercando lentamente mis labios a los suyos hasta que por fin los toque, que sublime fue ese momento, sentí como algo dentro de mi estallo y no tenía nada que ver con mi inminente evaporación. Nunca pensé que hubiera un momento más feliz en mi vida que este, cuando correspondió mi beso moviendo sus labios y atrayéndome a su cuerpo con sus brazos en mi cintura. Fue un beso casto pero lleno de amor por fin el miedo se había ido lástima que el tiempo también.

-no quiero que te vayas-me dice a centímetros de mis labios mientras sus hermosos ojos lloran con dolor-

-ohh Kaito, MI Kaito no te preocupes siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón, y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que estemos juntos por siempre-susurro-te amo, cumple tus sueños y luego ven a mí-digo con una sonrisa.

- eso hare mi querida Miku-dice besándome otra vez y mientras yo siento sus labios sobre los míos, cierro los ojos siento una paz infinita, una alegría inmensa y un amor que me acompaña hasta la luz al final del túnel.

_**Fin**_


End file.
